It's Hero Time! (Ben 10: A New Hero)
It's Hero Time! is the second episode of Ben 10: A New Hero. It aired on 6/7/2016. Plot scene is in a dark room with a table in the middle. A scientist is sitting at the table, watching a clip of Heatblast saving a family from a burning building on his laptop. A rat crawls up the scientist's arm, the lights turning on to reveal cages of animals inside of a tiny apartment. (Scientist): Interesting.. These.. Monsters have the capability to do things no one of us have seen before. Smiles camera changes to Ben as a new alien form called Diamondhead, stopping a robbery. One of the robbers points a gun at Diamondhead's face. (Diamondhead): Woah.. Woah. Calm down there, we can discuss this over a slice of piz- emerge from the ground, trapping the robber Oh, full already? (Gwen): Sighs Just stop the robbery, doofus. He's getting away! (Diamondhead): Not on my watch! right hand turns into a blade scene now gains a 2D perspective. Diamondhead slices at the robber repeatedly, cutting the bags of money also. (Grandpa Max): Way to go, Be- I mean Diamond-headed person. (Diamondhead/Ben): Another job by Ben. reverts back to his human form scene changes to Ben in M-Mart, who he bumps into a pale scrawny person. (Ben): Sorry about that. (Dr. Animo): It's fine. Name is Doctor Animo. the Omnitrix on Ben's wrist What's that? (Ben): This? Just a watch I found at a claw machine. (Dr. Animo): Well see you. turns around the corner and dials an alien on his Omnitrix. He smacks it as he shrinks majorly in size. His skin turns grey as his eyes turn yellow. (Ben/Alien Form): Ooh, never used this alien before. Maybe I can find a gold Sumo Slammer card with this guy! climbs up the shelves as he rips the top part of a cereal box open. He dives into the cereal and looks for a golden Sumo Slammer card. He repeats this over and over again until Grandpa Max is walking through the aisle. Grandpa Max carries a surprised expression as he notices a grey alien on top of a cereal box. (Grandpa Max): Ben! I've told you before that the watch is not something you use for your own personal actions! Think of the people you saved earlier with that watch. Sighs If only you ever listened to me. (Ben/Alien Form): I can explain! employee walks over to Grandpa Max with a questioning look on his face. (Grandpa Max): Sighs How much do I have to pay? scene changes to Ben now in the Rust Bucket, telling Gwen about his experience with Dr. Animo at the store. (Ben): He's such a dork, just like you. Snickers (Gwen): Ben's arm So he asked about the watch? (Ben): Yup! Don't know why though. out the window and sees a live dinosaur with Dr. Animo on it. The dinosaur is rampaging across the city. Grandpa Max, look! (Grandpa Max): We'll help you Ben! evacuates from the RV and surround the dinosaur. Ben transforms into Stinkfly and hovers over to Dr. Animo. (Stinkfly): I know you! You're that scientist! the Dinosaur with his stinger Is this real? It looks fake! (Dr. Animo): Stop, stop! My mutants! (Gwen): Mutants? dinosaur charges at Gwen, grabbing her with its teeth and running off. Stinkfly follows behind while Grandpa Max gets back into the RV and drives off after her. Stinkfly shoots out goo from his eyes, trapping the Dinosaur. Dr. Animo jumps high into the air as a mutant bird flies over to catch him. The mutant bird has Gwen hanging off of the beak of it. (Dr. Animo): Hah! You can't do anything about it! (Stinkfly): Oh yeah? I already have! (Dr. Animo): What? mutant bird crashes into a building due to its eyes being covered with goo. It drops Gwen, her plummeting towards the ground. Stinkfly times out, reverting back to human. The RV appears as a trampoline is set on top of it, Gwen landing on it. She bounces high in the air a couple of times until the mutant bird dives towards Gwen and knocks her onto the ground. (Grandpa Max): Gwen! Are you okay? (Runs towards Gwen) (Dr. Animo): Hah! You can't stop me! (Ben): Okay, he's seen all of the aliens I've used so far.. So I have to use someone I haven't used yet! (Smacks the Omnitrix) skin turns into a black exterior, with his white t-shirt still on his front torso. Green stripes form on Ben's new skin, resembling circuits. A green circle is in place of Ben's two eyes now. (Ben/Alien Form/Upgrade): Woah. This guy looks pretty cool. I'll call him Upload. Wait, no! Download. How about Downgrade? Or Upgrade! Yeah! What does he even do? eye glows as he speaks. He shoots out a green laser blast at Dr. Animo, causing him to fall off of the mutant bird. Upgrade jumps onto Dr. Animo's gear, merging with it. It explodes as Upgrade emerges from it. (Upgrade): Quick question, why? (Dr. Animo): Why? Well I was supposed to get an award but never did! (Upgrade): Still, that doesn't mean you can use your creations for your own personal actions.. realizes his mistake two are still talking mid-air, Upgrade landing on the brick sidewalk safely. He stops Dr. Animo from plummeting into the ground with his body. The scene changes to Ben sitting in the RV. (Ben): Grandpa Max.. I'm sorry. I've realized what I did earlier was wrong. I must become a hero to stop people like Dr. Animo. (Grandpa Max): I accept your apology, Ben. Next time though, listen to me and do what I say. explosion is heard (Ben): Smiles It's hero time! out the door Major Events * Diamondhead, Stinkfly, and Upgrade make their debut. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Grandpa Max Villains * Dr. Animo ** Mutant Dinosaur ** Mutant Bird Aliens Used * Heatblast (cameo) * Diamondhead * Stinkfly * Upgrade Trivia * This episode had some proof-checking and editing by Brywarrior. * Second stop: Washington D.C, Maryland. Category:Episodes